The Fallen Angels
by the18thdemonprincess
Summary: Lightning was an orphan. She can't remember anything about her past and she already stopped trying to recall it. But one day, a guy, whom she fall in love to, will going to make her eyes opened for the terrible truth of her past.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not good at writing stories, but I hope you'll like it :D**

**REVIEWS are highly APPRECIATED.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fallen Angels<strong>

**CHAPTER I**

Every time the moon was full, I always dream about dying.

At the dream, I was floating and lying along with the infinite darkness. I can feel it, the freezing pain; it's like a poison that rushing through my veins. It hurts, my whole body hurts. I can't think of anything, except the fact that I am dying.

"Claire…" and there was this melancholy voice which calling out for me. He seems so far, yet so near.

"Claire… Claire." and every time he says my name, each part of my body was healing.

"Claire…" I tried to reach out for him, but my hand refused to comply with me.

"Claire… Claire… Clai... BAM!

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start.<p>

The scorching rays of the morning sun were stabbing through the curtain of my room. And the birds were chirping noisily outside the window as if… they were afraid of something.

"Oh…" a musical voice suddenly said, "I'm sorry to wake you up."

I weakly sat up at the tip of my bed and looked where the voice came from. Then I found a guy with a spiky black hair picking up some pieces of wrecked glass on the floor.

"I'm sorry 'bout this…" he placed the glasses on top of the cabinet and gladly faced me. "I was just looking when the vase…"

"Who are you?" I uttered, ignoring everything he just said. My face frowned. "You looked… familiar. Did we meet before?"

"Noctis Lucis Caelum." Vanille said, having her way towards me. "He's one of the new orphans."

_Orphans? Oh, right… Father Simon told me about it. There were going to be five new orphans coming._

Vanille marched towards the guy and offered her hand to him. "Hi, I'm Vanille… and that girl…" she gestured at me, "Her name is Lightning."

"Lightning?" the guy shook Vanille's hand, but keeping his eyes on me, "Such a weird name…"

Then he walked closer at my direction, and stretched out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Lightning."

I hesitated and suddenly felt an unusual odd feeling, his gaze… its kinda making me weak.

I stand up, and shook his hand. But I withdraw it quickly as I could.

"Light…" I said, my face feels like burning up, "Just call me Light, Mr. Caelum."

He let go a soft harmonious laugher and looked at me with those captivating blue eyes. "Then Noct is fine too… Light."

I fell silent. I can't think of anything to say, especially when he was looking at me like that.

Vanille seem to notice. She said, "H-hey, Lightning. We still need to cook breakfast, right?" She laughed half-heartedly and I joined her.

"Right," I replied, nodding. "Breakfast… I almost forgot about it…" I turned to the black-haired guy, "Can you excuse us, Mr. Caelum?"

He was staring still at me. I looked away. _God, I hate this._

"Sure…" he finally said, "In one condition."

I raised an eyebrow. "W-what?"

"Call me Noct."

"Huh?"

"It's easy. Just say that four-letter word and were done."

I crossed my arms, annoyed. _What does this guy want from me?_

"Fine." I heard myself say, which is not really in my plan.

He smiled mischievously. But I'll never let that hit me.

I straightened myself and began to say, "No… No… Noc…" _Jeez. Why is it so difficult? _"Noc…"

He pursed his lips, suppressing his laughter. And I saw Vanille… she looked like she's having fun too.

"Don't laugh!" I told them, extremely irritated.

"Were not laughing." Vanille said defensively. "You're the only one who thinks so."

The guy nodded in agreement.

I rolled my eyes. _You can do this Light_; _don't let them make fun of you._ I told myself.

I took a deep breath, "Noc… No… N-noc…" My eyebrows knit, annoyed. Not with them, but with myself, for not having the guts to say such a simple word. I tried it again. "Noc… Noc…"

"Waaahh!" I screamed as I sat and rubbed my head in desperation. _Why? Why is it so hard to say his name? It's just a name, Light. Just a name._ _What's wrong with saying it? _

"Sorry…" he stated in a soft sad tone, which almost like a whispered. My heart flinched. This voice… _I think I heard it before._

I looked up and find Vanille smiling at me. "He left." She said.

"Left?" I suddenly feel ashamed of myself. I bowed my head. "Sorry."

"What happened to you?" Vanille said, concerned. "He just asked you to call him Noct. What's wrong with that?"

"That's what I wanted to know as well."

"Huh?"

"I mean…You're right. It's just a name. But… saying it... seems too complicated for me."

"Hmm…" she tapped her finger in her lips, thinking. "Maybe…"

"Maybe?" I looked at her, patiently waiting for the answer.

"Maybe you fall in love at first sight with him!"

I rolled my eyes, "God, you're impossible." And then gave her a long loathing sigh.

"What?" she sounds confused. "It's just an opinion."

"But..."

"Hmm?"

"…never mind." _In love with him? Heh, don't make me laugh, Vanille. I never believed in love, especially in what you called… love at first sight. _

* * *

><p>When the mealtime was over, Father Simon, our chief priest on the orphanage, introduced the new five orphans to us.<p>

"But one of them was currently not here," Father Simon said, "Perhaps he's just looking around. You'll meet him later on."

"Noctis just don't want gatherings like this." a blond hair girl said. "He's absolutely sleeping somewhere."

"Oh... all right then, let's just start… Here…" Father Simon gestured at the girl who talked just now, "Her name is Stella Nox Fleuret."

The guys started chattering, fascinated by Stella's princess-like beauty. I glanced at Snow, surprisingly; he was also captivated by her. I just sighed.

"Next…" Father continued. "This guy with the glasses is Ignis. Then Gladiolus… and Prompto."

"Wah…" Vanille suddenly whimpered besides me. "I like him…" she whispered to me, "The guy with the blonde hair."

"Fine... Fine…" I mumbled. "You don't have to tell me."

She pouted her lips, "Don't be mad just because your guy isn't here."

"He's not my guy!" I shouted, making everyone looked at me.

"I don't say any name." Vanille whispered, smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Light?" Father Simon asked.

"N-No Father… I-I'm sorry…" I bowed my head in humiliation, "P-please excuse me…" then I left the room immediately.

* * *

><p>"That Vanille!" I groaned as I walked, letting my feet take me wherever it wants to. "I'll kill her later." And then I stopped and think deeply on what she said. <em>It's odd… she surely didn't say any name… but why? Why that black-hair guy is the one I first think of when she said it? <em>I shook my head, erasing the images of him in my head.

"We must really destine to each other…" a voice said.

"You…" I moaned. And as expected, there he is, sitting beneath a big oak tree next to me.

"Sorry 'bout earlier…" he said. His eyes were closed. "I never thought that saying my name would be that hard for you."

I kept silent. I don't know what to do.

Then he opened his eyes. And as I thought, they were so mesmerizing. Just then, I preferred to be turned as stone than to looked away from his gaze.

"Come and sit beside me." He whispered, in a same sweet … musical voice.

We sat together for an hour, talking about nothing special. He asked me if what are the things I like, the things I dislike and the things that constantly made me pleased.

It's feels strange; I never hesitated to tell him everything. In fact, I felt happy. I want to tell everything to him, every single thing about me, I want him to know about it… but of course… I can't do that, since we just met today. To tell you the truth, he's fun to be with when you known him better.

"I need to go…" I said, standing up.

"Can we talk to each other again?" he said, looking at me.

"Sure."

"When will it be then?"

I smiled and said, "It's up to you…

…Noct."

_That day… it feels like a sweet hallucination… but my heart keeps reminding me that… that day was a reality. It's hard to admit but I think… Vanille's right. Maybe. Just maybe. I truly do fall in love with him… at first sight._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D<strong>

**BTW, Father Simon is my OC :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is the second chapter.**

**thanks for reading :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fallen Angels<strong>

**CHAPTER II**

It's been a month since Noctis and his four other friends arrived in the orphanage. They were surprisingly nice apart from… well, for the girl named Stella. She always gives me this killer look and she never talked to me even once. But that's okay… as long as Noctis is on my side.

"Don't mind her. She's always like that towards the girls who are prettier than her." That's what he always tells me once we talked about Stella. And I like it. I really do. Not only because he call me pretty but also because he was the one who said it. As you presumed, I love Noctis.

"What are you doing?" a voice behind me said.

"Noct." I said, not even glancing in his direction.

It's funny… but I already know his voice very much. Even in a noisy crowd, if he calls out my name, I believed that I can find him.

He stand next to me, "You're going to pray?" he said, staring at statue of Christ in front of us.

"Not to him." I closed my eyes and glued my hands together, tightly.

I heard the confusion in his voice, "What do you mean 'Not to him'?"

"I'm praying to my guardian angel."

Noctis suddenly hushed. I sneaked a quick look at him. And to my surprise, he was glaring at the statue with shimmering… red eyes?

"Noct?" I felt a hasty anxiousness. "What's wrong? You're eyes…"

He smiled and looked at me, with his natural blue eyes.

_It must be my imagination_. I thought. Therefore, I closed my eyes once more.

"Why did you pray to angels… instead... to him?" he asked.

I smiled, "Because angels are the ones who are staying next to us."

"Hmm?"

"I mean… God sent angels to protect us… So, it's not fair if I only pray to God, right? Thus, I also pray to them… to say thank you."

"You shouldn't trust angels so much."

I opened my eyes and faced him. "Why not?"

I can't read his facial expression. It feels like I'm looking to a guy who learned to hide everything he felt anytime he wishes to.

He looked at the ground and hides his hands on his pocket. "Don't forget… Lucifer is originally an angel too."

"So what are you trying to say? All angels are like him?" I tried to keep my anger to burst out. I mean… I believed in angels ever since I entered the orphanage…I love them… but this guy… the guy I wanted to understand my affection with them the most... saying that I shouldn't believed in angels?

"I don't want to argue with you Noct… but…"

"Not all of them… but a few are like him… you need to understand that, Light... Not everything you believe to, is always right." he said, with a firm, strong voice which he never used before. "…And sometimes, angels can be the one who will drag you to hell… instead of lifting you up to heaven."

I fell silent...I don't know what to say. But one thing is for sure; I made him mad.

"We'll talk later…" then he started to walk away.

I want to stop him but my entire body feels petrified. I parted my lips but no words came out.

And then all of a sudden... I felt dizzy… his form… Noctis… abruptly became blurry… I felt scrawny… and my body felt heavy.

* * *

><p>After I opened my eyes, I was in my own room. I could hear a lot of unpleasant noises; the chattering of the people around, the chirpings of the birds and the gust of the strong wind outside.<p>

God... so noisy.

"Claire…" someone suddenly whispered... "Claire… Claire…" even with the loud noise, the voice seems so clear… "Claire…" wait… I heard this voice before… "Claire…"

"Noctis!" I blurted out without thinking. It came out louder than I expected. Everyone turned their attention to me and they all fell quiet. What did I just say? Noctis? Yeah... right… that voice… was definitely Noctis'… but... No… it's not him… that's not possible… he doesn't know that name.

Father Simon walked towards me, "Are you okay, Light? You fainted earlier… it's good that Snow found you." He smiled. "Everyone was so worried, you know."

I see… that's why they all here.

"Are you feeling any pain?" Father asked.

I weakly shook my head.

"Hmm… that's good." He said, "Just take a good rest, okay?"

"Light!" I heard Vanille yelled at the door, "I found what you're looking for."

_W-what? She found what I'm looking for? What does she mean?_

I stayed lying and didn't even dare to look up. I suddenly felt weary and weak, again.

Everyone started to go out of the room, but I don't care.

"Vanille said you called out for me." The familiar voice said.

I flinched. I quickly sat up and groaned, "Why are you here?"

I looked around. Everyone already left. The room was empty except for me… and him. _Jeez. So he was what Vanille were talking about._, I thought.

He sat at the edge of my bed. "Sorry… I shouldn't say those words to you." And held my hand. "Sorry…"

"You don't have to say sorry." I said, my face was heating up. "The truth is…"

The birds suddenly chirp louder which seems like screeches. And the wind was somewhat smashing into the window even stronger.

"What was that?" I tried to stand up but Noctis caressed my face and made me looked at him.

"Noct?"

He squeezed my face tighter and started to get closer. I tried to look away but his gaze was inviting me to look back in his eyes again. Were merely inched apart from each other. I can perceive the sound of my heart beating so loud and my body feels completely hot.

In a just second, his lips were already in mine. I closed my eyes and felt the warm heat that coming from his mouth. I love him. I love him so much.

I can feel his big brawny hands on my waist. And I held his face, his cheeks, and his soft spiky black hair.

"Claire…" he whispered.

My eyes widened. _Claire?_

I parted my lips, "Noct… BANG!

The window crashed and hundred of birds flew inside my room. They're not just ordinary birds but they are…

"Pigeons?" I swatted some of them aimlessly, "How come there are pigeons here at the orphanage?"

I looked at Noctis. He was standing still next to me, not even bothered by them. The weirdest thing is; no birds were hitting him. He came closer to me and held out his hand.

"Let's get out of here." He said, grabbing my arm.

"H-how?" I let him dragged me, "There so many of them."

"Trust me." He hugged me tight and covered my eyes with his chest.

"Hey," I groaned. "I can't see anything."

"That's how I want it."

* * *

><p>I don't remember taking a single step, but when Noctis released me, we were inside the orphanage's church.<p>

"H-how…" I looked around, amazed. Not at the church but how we arrived there. "How did you do that?"

He turned his back at me, "I ran."

"Liar." I replied, trying to make it sound less harsh as I could. "I never take a single step."

"I carried you."

"No… You…I… I don't remember… that you lifted me up."

"Then it's not my fault that you forgot."

"Noctis!"

"Please…" his body was quivering, "Don't ask..."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to tell you."

I wanted ask but… I don't want to push him. I sighed, "Fine. But tell me one thing…"

He faced at me.

"D-did you… call me… with another name?"

"No. I don't have any other girl before."

"Noctis… that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean? Do you have any name… other than lightning?"

"No."

"Then I say No as well."

I pursed my lips, unsatisfied… but my heart tells me that it's better to left it unanswered. "Is that so…" I glanced at him; he was definitely looking at me.

And now that I take a good look; I just noticed that his face… his eyes, his nose, his lips… they were all perfect.

I smiled. "You looked like an angel."

He paused for a moment.

And then he finally said, "Really?" he took steps closer, "Then what do you see me as? The good, or the evil one?"

Thunder shook the building. The church's door slammed open.

"Light!" I heard someone yelled. "Are you okay?"

I looked behind me and found everyone running towards my direction.

"Your room…" Vanille said, panting. "…were full of dead pigeons. What happened?"

Dead pigeons?

"Dead? They're not dead." I scowled.

"They are. And your room was filled with blood."

"But… They're not dead, I swear. Right, Noct?" I looked at him… but he's not there anymore.

"Noctis?" I called, but he doesn't seem to be around any longer. Right, Stella mentioned it before, Noctis don't like gatherings.

"Noctis is not with us." Vanille said.

"Yeah. I know. He's with me… even after you all entered the church."

"Eh?" she looked totally confused. "But… When we entered the church… we don't see anyone around… except you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :D<strong>


End file.
